


pain and pleasure blend together

by wormwitch (orphan_account)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, angst and comfort and smut all in one bitches, everyones over 18 don't worry, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wormwitch
Summary: Sonia and Gundam treat Souda's figurative and literal scars.





	pain and pleasure blend together

**Author's Note:**

> TW//: self-harm is more than mentioned, but it doesn't happen. abuse is also referenced. you've been warned, and I'm sorry if anyone's been triggered.
> 
> part of why I'm writing this is because I'm projecting onto souda, but also because I feel like souda has a lot of issues he bottles up, and I felt like I should broach that.
> 
> as the cringy 12 year olds on wattpad say, don't like don't read!!11!!!!1!!!! chfsvkjdbid jk. constructive criticism is accepted. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is the process of offering valid and well-reasoned opinions about the work of others, usually involving both positive and negative comments, in a friendly manner rather than an oppositional one.

Souda doesn't realize what's happening. His head is reeling too hard, and his breath is catching in his chest before he can let it out. Because they're kissing him. They're both placing soft kisses into his scarred skin, and he feels his eyes start to water because they're both too good for him.  
  
There are no words needed. Sonia presses a kiss to his nose with a comforting smile, going to his shoulders and kissing them softly. Gundham does something similar, pressing a meaningful kiss to his lips and continuing to kiss his wrist.   
  
Souda can't help but let the tears out, but he bites his lip. Sonia looks up at him, placing a hand on his cheek and wiping the tears away with her thumb. she kisses him on his lips, and it's nothing. It's passionate and soft and comforting. There's no heat or rush to it. She pulls away and whispers those three words. Souda leans his forehead against hers, and she smiles at him, kisses his nose.   
  
Gundham wraps an arm around his arm and kisses his waist, where a shallow yet long scar sits, slowly fading. While Souda doesn't really talk about it, it's implied to his two lovers that it was self induced.  
  
Sonia lifts his hand to her lips, kissing and nipping at the skin softly, licking where any scars or burns sit. Souda smiles, and he feels so embarrassed because they're doing this for  _him._    
  
Gundham sits up slightly, nipping at Souda's neck. Souda's eyes shut, and he hums approvingly. That's good. That's more than good, that's great. He's okay with this now.  
  
In high school, when this whole thing first started, he was uptight and awkward and nervous about  _everything_ including Gundham or doing something romantic with the both of them. It wasn't anything like he hated Gundham, it was just that he wasn't used to being nice to him. He wasn't used to a lasting relationship and honestly, he was really scared that they'd ditch him. Now that he knew they wouldn't do that, he felt a lot happier to be honest. But happier doesn't equal happy, and that's what started this whole.. Souda love-fest or whatever they're gonna call it.   
  
He snaps out of his thoughts when Sonia smooths a hand over the inside of his thighs; spreading them slowly and kissing in between them with no heat, only an expression of passion. He doesn't know how long he spent thinking, but suddenly Gundham is behind him, kissing the marks on his back and holding himself up by holding Souda's chest. Souda felt his face heat up even more, if possible.  
  
Gundham nods wordlessly at Sonia, and she nods. Souda's still getting used to them basically being able to read each other's minds, even though he's known them since high school. They both can basically read his mind because he's constantly a half open book, but Souda isn't good at reading people. Sonia and Gundham knew this well.  
  
Gundham asks him a question, and he nods even though he doesn't hear it. his ears are burning and his head is swimming and they haven't even done anything sexual yet. Just romantic and sensuality.  
  
He blanks for a bit, swimming around in his thoughts. He hears ruffling, and he notices briefly that Sonia isn't in between his legs anymore, or even in the room at all.  
  
Gundham is digging through the side dresser when he looks over to him. Souda can't even conjure a questioning look, he just tilts his head at the other man.   
  
Sonia walks into the room, holding a tray with 3 glasses of water. She sits down, handing him one and petting his hair. He sips at it, thankful that Sonia thought ahead and put a straw in it just in case. She gulps down her water all in one, and when Gundham finally finds what he needs, he drinks from his cup.

  
Sonia and Gundham smile at him, and when his head finally clears, he smiles back. He knows what they want to do. He was alright with this. He had more than consented to this, and he still hadn't changed his mind. They were doing this for him, he knew that if he wanted them to stop they would. He didn't want them to stop at all, though. None of them were very horny or fast with things, they all enjoyed cuddles and taking it slow. Especially Souda, because he's always been a romantic.    
  
When this first started, -the touching and stuff- he had a meltdown, and it took a long time for the two oblivious occultists to understand why. He isn't exactly the most trusting person on earth after all.  
  
So, when the two touch him, he doesn't flinch. He's warmed up to them, they know what to avoid, what to say when he gets bad, and he loves them so much. He trusts them, from his heart to his soul to his whole body.  
  
Sonia smooths over his body, softly pushing him down onto the bed. He smiles at her when she sits on his thighs. She looks at him, silently asking to do things to him.  
  
He nods his head enthusiastically, so she kisses him on the cheek before kissing down his body some more. She stops to teasingly lick at his neck, and he almost dies of embarrassment from the noise he made. Sonia bites and licks and kisses at his chest, right above his nipples, and he whines, wants more but also just wants to enjoy the softness of it all.   
  
Gundham slides behind Souda, teasingly groping his ass, and Souda squeaks. Sonia laughs into his skin, leaning up and kissing his cheek, before pulling his hair behind his ear and stroking Souda's  chest with her other hand. She whispers of how perfect he is, how beautiful he is. Gundham smiles at her, kissing Souda's shoulder. He whispers of the same thing, and somehow, Souda believes them.  
  
With his father's antagonation early on in his life, he'd learned to hate himself along with his old man. Around middle school, he had started to learn how to hide- well,  _everything_ really. He couldn't really believe anything anyone said, especially when they complimented him on his appearance. He couldn't really believe that he was smart or talented or important, and he definitely wasn't pretty. Or handsome.   
  
But when it comes from these two, he can't help but believe them. They tell him he's intelligent, talented, important to their lives, to which he blushes and kisses them to shut them up. When they get back from work, he thanks them and lets them hold him. It's nice like that. Sometimes it's not nice, sometimes they're all crying over him because of something he said to degrade himself, and he gets frustrated and locks himself up in the bathroom until the morning. But the morning isn't met with angry glares, it's met with warm coffee and wet kisses and quick apologies with a fry up. He thinks that just maybe, he can get better with them by his side.   
  
Sonia is smiling at him, concern flashing in her eyes. Shit, yeah, he totally spaced. Souda nods his head at her, smiling back. Sonia kisses his lips briefly, brushing her fingers over his abdomen. He hums, and Gundham smiles. He still has a hand on Souda's ass, and it's steadying him in a way, he supposes.  His eyelashes flutter closed when Sonia brushes his the skin above his member, and at the same time Gundham slides his hand lower. He bites his lip, feeling something bubble in his throat. All he can get out is a shaky breath and a smile pointed at Sonia. She smiles back and kisses him on his cheek, his forehead, and his mouth. He giggles, and can't help but wring his hands through her hair. She cut her hair last weekend, so it was a lot shorter than it used to be, but he loved it.  
  
Gundham, probably feeling left out, resorts to kissing his neck. Souda's okay with that, more than okay with that. He feels pleasure thrumming through his body, and he feels embarrassed for being this worked up after so little. He could feel Gundham, and he was slightly worked up as well. Sonia's cheeks are flushed, so perhaps he's not the only one worked up. He's learned over time to deny his insecurities by looking around himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(He realizes, when they're laying down cuddling afterwards, that they're proud of him for that, and that makes him beam at them and pull them closer.)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I decided to end it there because I had literally 2 hours to finish it and I'm sick as hell. I hoope you enjoyed it? I wanted to end it off on that note bc it seems more bittersweet???????? idk I'm also rlly bad at this and this is my first time writing anything like, sexy time wink wonk. yeehaw my dudes


End file.
